Fingertips
by Exile Wrath
Summary: Kanda's worst secret? He obsesses over Allen Walker's fingtertips. AU, YULLEN WEEK


**Summary: Allen's fingers danced lightly over his piano keys. Suddenly, they were yanked roughly upwards, being coated with the saliva of the one he loved. "My turn, Moyashi. That darn piano has had too much attention from you." Kanda said seductively.**

**Exile Wrath: No Rei here. Enjoy…and this is a ficlet~ DON'T OWN, cowritten with Jeniferee.**

**Theme: Fingertips**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Yullen/Arekan reversible.**

* * *

><p><span>Fingertips<span>

There was only one time Kanda Yuu hated his boyfriend. That would be whenever he went on tour. Allen Walker, internationally known pianist and Kanda's boyfriend, although the press didn't need to know that last bit, as it would cause quite the ruckus. Rolling over in his large bed, Kanda sat up, looking around disappointedly for the telltale signs that Allen had returned. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair, shivering slightly at the chill of the empty apartment. "Where is that damn Moyashi?"

He never knew he actually needed Allen that much; Kanda always thought he was independent. But when Allen Walker and he had first met, sparks had flown. At first, they were sparks of animosity, but it had turned into something…different. Every time Kanda bumped into the other male, he mentally cursed the other, for making him feel like a stupid freaking hormone-controlled idiot. At first, the feeling had been shelved mentally into a file labeled "Denial", but the damn rabbit and Lenalee had opened it and interrogated him, rope, lights and all. The beginning…had to do with Moyashi's fingertips, as odd as that sounds. How Moyashi's fingers could create magic. Their touch. Whether on a table, how lightly and delicately he impatiently tapped them, or on the piano, which he created a world of music out of, or as they accidentally grazed Kanda's skin, that one time when they were in the middle of one of their animated fights.

It had been as usual. His stomach had instructed him to the lunch cafeteria to get his usual soba, and of course, the Moyashi just HAD to be right in front of him in line. So he couldn't resist a snide remark of, "Get in line later, Moyashi. That way you won't clog up the whole fucking thing with your old-man hair and staring girls." Allen had spun around, automatically giving Kanda a "polite" glare. Allen did, after all, have an infamously large fanclub, which for some reason bugged Kanda to no end.

"Well," Allen said in an extremely polite way (that made the fangirls around him squeal). "It's not my fault that I'm so popular. And it's not my fault you're so slow at coming to the cafeteria, either." Kanda wasn't much annoyed at anything he said, just overly and extremely pissed off at the squealing fangirls.

"Shut your mouth, Moyashi. Beansprouts shouldn't talk." By this time Kanda had become aware of his own fanclub gathering, shooting glares at Allen's fangirls. Kanda's eyes couldn't help but have his eyes dart at Allen's fingers; slim, cool fingers that any pianist would envy. (And ones that Kanda did, mainly because of the…attraction. Not that he'd ever admit that.) Because no matter how uke-able the Moyashi was, he had been one of the straightest people in school, and was notorious for sending guys that tried to put the moves on him into the ICU.

Wait, not ICU, ER. But either way, imply that Allen Walker was gay and it was at least 3 weeks in the hospital for you. Kanda always knew that he had absolutely no chance with Allen in the near future, or even in the far future, because if Allen wasn't straight, then the world was ending. Even so, he'd always dream about the graceful gestures of Allen's fingers (not that he'd ever tell anyone that he dreamt about them), and that never failed to stir something up in him - something called lust. But he knew he was crazy. I mean, who lusted over fingers? The straightest guy in school's fingers, what's more! Kanda couldn't take this. He NEEDED ALLEN WALKER. So bad that he decided to do something drastic. After all, the simple touches froom Allen's fingertips sent him to the shower…preferably a cold one.

So at graduation, the inner worlds of all of Allen's fangirls had ended. Why? He had declared his relationship with Lavi Bookman, Kanda's and his best friend. When Kanda found out…the rabbit found himself in the ER, too. But it all had been an elaborate plot. A plot, because Allen Walker. Liked. Kanda Yuu. After Lavi had been admitted to the hospital, Kanda went straight to his, that's right, HIS moyashi, and… gotten slapped. Allen Walker was a good actor, after all. It was the reason he was famous in the movie industry these days.

And Kanda thought he'd have no hope, so in his mind he started retreating, to commit suicide or something because Allen Walker only had eyes for that damned usagi, and there was no use really living if he knew he'd never have a chance. He'd left. He went to Japan, just to escape anything that remind him of Allen, because the kid was EVERYONE those days; movies, commercials, ads, radio songs. In his mind...Kanda really wondered if he would've had a chance if only, if only he hadn't been a, "BAKANDA!"

Kanda started. He'd know that voice, anywhere. It was him. Kanda shook his head, trying to get rid of the possible hallucination, but no such luck. He whispered to himself. "Moyashi," And there the moyashi was, standing in front of him, and grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Waited long enough?" he smirked as he traced Kanda's jaw with his fingers.

Kanda had nearly fainted.

"Damn right, moyashi," the blunette growled in reply, and grabbed Allen's other hand.

"It was all a ploy," Allen was still smirking, fondly looking into Kanda's eyes. "I never really loved him. He never really loved me either. I've always loved you."

Kanda blinked, looking down at his alert second head and shifting up in his bed. He mentally groaned. It was what always happened whenever he recalled that scenario. Once again he sighed, deciding to take an early morning COLD shower. Stripping quickly, the Japanese man hurried to the restroom, relaxing the moment he turned on the water.

When Allen Walker returned to his penthouse five minutes after Kanda had woken up, his first priority was to make sure that his object of affections was unaware to any sounds. Smirking slightly, the devious uke sneaked quietly into his piano room and started playing absentmindedly, setting his suitcase down in the doorway. The music woke Kanda from his reverie, and he leapt out of the shower, hurrying to the piano room without bothering to put on any clothes (It was right next to their bedroom, who'd notice him?) and wasn't dissapointed to see his Moyashi playing the piano gently. Kanda grinned pervertedly, striding over to the younger man and yanking up Allen right hand, licking the fingertips he frequently obsessed over.

"My turn, Moyashi. That darn piano has had enough of your time." He said seductively, pinning Allen to the floor. The white-haired man cocked his head innocently and looked up at his lover with a not-so-innocent expression.

"Then I say that it's my turn to ride." was the response.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: errrr….review?<strong>


End file.
